


Cuddling

by leeneb212



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeneb212/pseuds/leeneb212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a really short fic based off a tumblr prompt that I can't find right now but it basically said "Person A of your otp tries to cuddle with Person B in the morning but Person B wakes up and accidentally elbows them in the nose."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

Jefferson cracked open his eyes to the sight of an angle. A soft smile adorned his face as he drank in the sight of Alexander Hamilton tangled in Jefferson's blanket. In a little while, an hour at most, Hamilton would wake up and they’d both be thrown into the face paced, stressful world of politics and rivalries. 

But for now, Jefferson relished this brief moment of peace. He relished the blissful, carefree expression on Hamilton’s face, a rare sight. Even rarer was the sound of silence in the air, he couldn’t believe Hamilton’s big mouth was shut. 

Jefferson knew he being a bit sappy, something he actively avoided but he couldn’t help it. Waking up on a serene morning with the person you love could put anyone in a sappy mood. He pulled Hamilton in closer, meaning to cuddle until they absolutely had to wake.

Hamilton gave a large snore and jerked awake, elbowing Jefferson in the face.

“Ow goddamn- Hamilton!”

Hamilton bolt up in bed, gripping onto his blanket for dear life while Jefferson rubbed his nose and glared at his boyfriend. It was just typical of that bastard to ruin such a beautiful moment. 

It took Hamilton a few moments to piece together what had happened, bursting out in giggles when he did. “C’mere you absolute child,” he pulled Jefferson’s hands away before placing a chaste kiss on the tip of his nose. The doofus was acting as if he had broken it. “Is your boo-boo better now?”

Jefferson still pouted, but settled back down, pulling Hamilton with him. “You’re the worst. Honestly, I’ve met more romantic quickies in Paris bars,” he wrapped an arm around his clumsy idiot as he scooted in as close as possible. 

“Oh please, you know I’m way out of your league. Count your blessings.” Hamilton nuzzled into Jefferson, his head finding a comfortable position in the crook of his pretentious jerk’s neck.

“I hate you, babe.”

“I hate you too, darling,”


End file.
